Sonrisa
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: arthur siempre le ha gustado la sonrisa de alfred desde que lo conocio pero si se va su sonrisa buscara la manera de traerla 2p UsUk -fail summary-


**Título: sonrisa**

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: AU. Casi toda la historia será narrada por 2p Arthur. Cambiará drásticamente el narrador cuando sean recuerdos**

**Pareja:** 2p Alfred x 2p Arthur (UsUk) (estados unidos x Inglaterra)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: muerte de personajes**

_**Me gusta tu sonrisa… siempre he querido verte sonreír**_

**Recuerdo como nos conocimos amor mío. Tenerte a mi lado fue lo único de esta horrenda vida que llevo. Fue un 4 de julio, ese día era tu hermoso cumpleaños, cumpliste 6. Ese día siempre sonreías **

"**hola mucho gusto me llamo Arthur kirkland"- tenía una tierna sonrisa**

"**-hola mucho…soy Alfred F. jones"- le devuelve la sonrisa-"¿Quién eres?"**

"**soy hijo de la amiga de tu mama"- lo abraza**

"**ah~ tú serás mi nuevo amigo ¿no?"- corresponde el abrazo**

"**si espero que siempre estemos juntos"- le besa la mejilla**

"**si juntos"- ríe**

**Tu sonrisa me hacía muy feliz…pero… cuando empezamos a crecer tu sonrisa…atraía a esas zorras... no las quería cerca de ti. Fui hablar con ellas mientras tú no estabas**

" **hola chicas"-sonríe amablemente**

"**que quieres perdedor"- dice una chica de cabello platinado**

"**les puedo pedir un favor"- las mira serio- " aléjense de Alfred"**

**Todas se empezaron a reír esa vez, pero no esperaron a que sonriera de esa forma. Todas desaparecieron…bueno se largaron y seguíamos pasando tiempo juntos…. Hasta que… de repente…dejaste…de…sonreír**

_**Alfred me gusta… su sonrisa me gusta… pero no importa lo que haga él no sonreía… ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerlo sonreír?... Alfred **_

" **alfie~ amor vamos al cine ¿sí?- lo agarra del brazo**

"**ya que me queda"- lo mira sin ninguna emoción**

"**amorcito ¿Por qué no sonríes?"- lo mira con preocupación**

" **no tengo ganas"- empieza a caminar**

"**ya veo"- sonríe**

**Él no sonreía… se volvió completamente diferente… es violento eso me gusta… atrevido también me gusta… pero ¿Por qué dejo de sonreír?... las últimas ocasiones que lo vi sonreír fue… como me pidió ser su novio… más bien yo se lo pedí…**

"**Alfie~ tengo…algo que decirte- le agarra la mano a su amigo**

" **dime"- mira con indiferencia al británico**

"**TE AMO"- se sonroja- "se me novio por favor"**

" **está bien, Arthur"- le sonríe**

"**¿enserio?- lo mira extrañado**

" **no me lo hagas repetir"- lo mira con un poco de enojo**

"**que bien"- lo abraza-" te amo Alfred"**

"**Yo también…Arthur"- le da un beso**

**Nuestras familias nos criticaron por mucho tiempo…la sociedad…TODOS… pero no importaba mientras estaba feliz a su lado pero… empezó a dejarme por la tal Natalia… ella era "romántica" le hacía daño a los demás y el la felicitaba… pero le dabas… SONRISAS… que debían ser para mí. Hasta que estábamos en nuestro pude demostrar mi amor…porque**

_**Alfred me gusta… su sonrisa me gusta… pero no importa lo que haga él no sonreía… ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerlo sonreír?... Alfred **_

"**no dejare que me dejes nunca"- agarra un cuchillo**

"**Arthur… ¿Por qué siempre de postre son cupcake?"- agarra un cupcake**

" **amor mío"- le sonríe-" no permitiré que me dejes…NUNCA"- agarra el cuchillo y se empieza a cortar**

**Toda era herida no daban dolor. Mi único dolor era saber que le sonreías a ella y no a mí. Yo te amo demasiado tu eres mi cordura… NUNCA DEJARE QUE ME ABANDONES**

"**que lindas heridas mi amor"-sonríe- " me gusta verte en color rojo"**

"**¿enserio?"- le agarra de la mano**

"**claro"- le beso la mejilla**

**La dejaste a ella, solo porque me amas a MÍ. Nadie más merece tu amor… empecé a deshacerme de toda esa maldita sociedad que nos juzgaban por ser pareja… mate a mis padres… a mis hermanos no pude… mate a los padres de mi amor… a TODOS… nadie… nadie se quedara contigo…**

**Hasta que un día… Iván y Alfred arreglarían cuentas por que dejo a la "bella" de su hermana menor. Ambos tenían mirada de odio… se golpearon con todo lo que tenían… incluso con el maravilloso bate que te hice… el bate que siempre traía sangre entre sus clavo… hasta que…**

"**amor"- grito con desesperación- "¿Qué le hiciste mal nacido"**

"**¿yo? Nada"- sonríe- solo le pegue con la tubería en la cabeza del … y creo que morirá**

"**maldito"- le empezaron a salir lagrimas- "NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE**

"**no hace falta se lo merece por jugar con mi hermana"- empieza a retirarse**

"**Arthur… lamento… haberte causado… molestias…nunca… debí… estar con… ella…solo…quiero…que…sepas…que… I … love…you…so…much… baby –le sonríe**

**Esa vez Alfred no tenía mucha fuerza dado que en golpe se lo dio cerca del cerebelo… así que murió. Al poco tiempo de su muerte yo me vengue de Ivan primero con su "bella" hermana menor… después con la mayor… con su novio chino yao… con sus amigos… todos hasta que lo mate**

_**No importa cuánto tiempo pase te amare**_

**Ahora estoy en ese sucio mundo sin ti mi amor… tu mantenías mi cordura… lo único que puedo hacer es dejarte bellas flores aunque las detestabas incluso deje el bate en tu tumba**

"**alfie~ amor- sonríe de forma psicópata- después de vengarme de Iván… quiero mi recompensa…. Quiero verte sonreír- empieza a reír**

**Ese mismo día me dirigí a nuestro apartamento. Agarro mi fiel cuchillo y me lo apunto al corazón y me lo entierro**

"**no siento dolor amor~- sonríe- " vamos ven a mi- le salían lagrimas- "vamos mate a Iván… ven a darme mi premio… quiero verte sonreír amor**

**La sangre caía pude ver a mi amado Alfred de pequeño… después de adolescente… al final de joven adulto y no sé cuándo fue que empezó a ponerse oscuro pero sonreí **

_**Alfred me gusta… su sonrisa me gusta… pero no importa lo que haga él no sonreía… ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerlo sonreír?... Alfred **_

_**Te amare por siempre mi amado Alfred  
**_

**N/A: se repite mucho la frase: Alfred**_** me gusta… su sonrisa me gusta… pero no importa lo que haga él no sonreía… ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerlo sonreír?... Alfred. Dado que toda su vida se estuvo preguntando lo mismo que podía hacer para verlo sonreír como **_**siempre**


End file.
